Kisah Hansip dan Anak Pak RT
by LunarMetacore
Summary: Ini kisah yang biasanya sangat jarang dibawa-bawa... ahh, summary fail Silahkan dibaca teman-teman...


Satu lagi cerita aneh dari negeri Kingdom Hearts. Walau sebenarnya terlalu aneh. Bahkan sangat aneh dimata saya. Tapi cerita ini adalah sebuah cerita yang cukup aneh... (Daritadi nih Author ngomong aneh mulu...)

* * *

Kisah Hansip dan Anak Pak RT  
Warning: sedih nan aneh disertai gejolak jiwa yang tak masuk di akal. Berhati-hati atau anda akan menjadi seperti saya... plus adegan ketawa, hahahaha*Ngarep  
Oneshot *Duerrrr*

Disclaimer: KH bukan punya saya...

* * *

Dunia tak seindah kelopak bunga mawar yang selalu dipajang ditiap poster promo ataupun siaran iklan di televisi. Tak sebagus tatanan pagar layaknya di rumah presiden. Tapi, satu hal saja yang dapat mereka mengerti tentang dunia adalah...

"Kairi!" Panggil Sora dengan keras di depan apartemen Kairi yang bisa dibilang sederhana. Si Kairi mendengar dan keluar melihat siapa yang meneriakkan namanya . "Wah, Sora!? Ada apa!?" Kini Kairi juga membalas dengan sebuah teriakan. Maklum ruang apartemen Kairi berada jauh di lantai 2. *Itu deket...

"Menikahlah denganku atau apartemen ini kubakar!" Tak berapa lama setelah Sora melamar gadis yang ia cintai itu, keluar seorang bapak-bapak dari ruang sebelah Kairi. Dia dengan wajah yang cantik juga dihiasi oleh rambut merah jambunya, berhasil melemparkan sepatu ke wajah Sora yang kedinginan itu.

BRUUUGHHKKK!

"Oi om, kenapa kau melemparkan sepatu ini!?" Kembali Sora berteriak kencang sambil menembakkan beberapa air liur nya yang tak sengaja keluar. "Bah, kau tak tahu malu ya? Coba kau perhatikan disekitarmu bocah!" Mendengar itu Sora melihat disamping, depan, belakang, kanan, kiri, dalam, luar, apapun itu yang berbau arah. "Kau mau membakar apartemen ini? Silahkan... tapi satu syaratnya... kami habisi dulu dirimu!" Sora langsung berlari menjauh namun berhasil ditangkap oleh 45 orang penghuni apartemen tersebut. Korek api telah siap beserta dengan minyak tanah yang disiram ke tubuh Sora. "Ampuni saya, om!" Pinta Sora kepada om-om dengan rambut pink-nya itu. Tapi, si om malah tersenyum dan tertawa. Melemparkan korek api itu begitu saja tanpa membiarkan Author memotong pembicaraan mereka...

"TIDAAAAAAKKKKK!" Dan teriakan itu menandakan betapa tak bergunanya Author karena telah menyisipkan cerita yang tak perlu ke awal daripada cerita sesungguhnya. *Sungguh tak nyambung maksudnya... Ini cuma pemanis ^^" *Peace

-0-

Sore itu seorang hansip sedang berjalan lurus menuju ke rumah pak RT. Seragamnya tetap dengan warna serba hijau, topi dan juga Keyblade!? Peluh mengalir deras dari lehernya karena dia berlari sejauh 35 Km dari dusun satu ke sembilan dusun lainnya. Ambil memegang topinya agar tak jatuh, iya juga sedikit bergumam agar menghilangkan rasa bosan di hatinya. *Tapi barusan dia jalan kok tiba-tiba jadi lari?

"Hampir sampai... huff... huff... hampir sampai..." Gumamnya sambil mengunyah tahu yang ia genggam di tangan kanannya. Tiba-tiba tanpa ia sadari, dia menabrak seorang gadis. Kemudian, terpental mereka karenanya. Satu ke kanan dan satu kebawah.

"Kyaaaaa!" Si gadis tadi terjatuh ke sungai dan hansip yang siaga tadi langsung berdiri dari jatuhnya. Sigap dan siaga adalah mottonya. Ia melompat tanpa ragu dengan pose gagah beraninya. Biarlah baju seragam itu basah untuk menolong seorang gadis yang tercebur ke sungai daripada harus mengejar banci-banci yang berkeliaran di sepanjang dusun.

Matahari kian tenggelam dan hansip itu berhasil menyelamatkan si gadis. Si gadis agak sedikit trauma atas kejadian barusan dan terduduk beku di pinggir aliran sungai. Si hansip cuma diam dan kedinginan. Tapi, ada satu hal yang ganjil disana. Si hansip seperti mengenal wajah gadis yang baru ia selamatkan tadi.

"Ahh... kau... kau...!" Teriak si hansip kaget melihat wajah si gadis yang masih terduduk kaku di pinggir sungai tersebut. "Huh?" Si gadis tadi akhirnya terbebas dan mulai menanggapi sikap si hansip yang aneh dengan kehadirannya. "Ada apa?" Tanya si gadis dengan rambut pirangnya.

"Namine!" Si hansip tampak bingung dan grogi, tapi ya begitulah dia ketika harus berhadapan dengan Namine anak si Pak RT paling terkemuka di dusun Twilight. "Kenapa kau begitu panik, Roxas?" Tanya Namine bingung dengan tingkah Roxas di petang hari itu. "Tidak... hei, jangan laporkan masalah ini dengan ayahmu ya... nanti aku bisa dipecat..." Sergap Roxas sambil menyalakan korek anti basahnya. Namine berdiri dan menampar Roxas dengan keras dari kanan serta kirinya. Juga tamparan lain di dahinya.

"Ah... ciuman? Ciuman untuk apa yang barusan?" Tanya Roxas bingung dan linglung.

"Anggap saja yang terakhir itu sebagai hadiah karena telah berani menyelamatkan diriku..." Sambung Namine dengan memalingkan mukanya dari wajah si hansip. Eh, tapi ngomong-ngomong, ini kisah tentang apa ya? *Plakkkk

"Aku pikir kita telah terlalu jauh dari dusun... kita telah lama hanyut..." Ucap Roxas sambil mencuci mukanya dengan air sungai. Namine hanya berusaha menenangkan dirinya dari situasi itu. Dia berusaha terus mondar-mandir kesana kemari di hadapan Roxas. "Hei, kau itu hansipnya, kan? Mestinya kau tahu jalan kembali menuju dusun?" Tanya Namine dengan sedikit panik yang tersurat dari matanya. Roxas melihat itu dan menjawabnya dengan tenang, seperti halnya para agen mahal yang bekerja untuk negara. "Hmm, tenang saja... aku akan membawa kita kembali menuju dusun..." Balasnya sembari menaikkan lagi rambutnya yang sempat turun terbilas arus sungai. "Hei..." Namine kembali menegur. "Apa?" Tanya Roxas kembali dengan senyuman over pe de nya. "Kupikir kau sangat cocok dengan model rambut yang diturunkan barusan..." Goda Namine kepada Roxas yang saat itu sedang diterpa angin malu. ..

-0-

Malam itu mereka berkemah. Roxas dengan skill survival miliknya dan Namine dengan kemampuan sebagai pembina di tim pramuka sekolahnya. Mereka berdua tak tertandingi bung. Biarpun Namine adalah anak pak RT, kemampuannya sebagai pembina tim pramuka tak boleh diremehkan. Seperti apa yang telah ia capai dalam kurun waktu dekat ini. Memenangkan beberapa tropi dalam bidangnya. Masing-masing dari mereka bahkan diletakkan di rumah warga karena di rumahnya tak muat lagi. Oh, tak lupa dengan Roxas. Hansip terbaik dan pernah beberapa kali dinaikkan pangkatnya tapi dia menolak. Katanya ada suatu alasan kenapa dia tak ingin naik pangkat dan tetap menjadi hansip hingga sekarang.

"Namine, bagaimana kayu bakarnya? Tiup lebih keras..." Perintah Roxas kepada Namine. Sedikit muncul perasaan jengkel di kala itu ketika Namine diperintah oleh Roxas.

"Hei, kau enak membuat tendanya, coba kau yang meniupkan ini!" Teriak namine kepada Roxas yang waktu itu sedang mengaitkan beberapa tali untuk menopang tenda. Roxas langsung menggeleng dan Namine kembali murka hingga Roxas menjawab seram kepadanya. "Hei, bibirmu sudah menyentuh pipa itu... jika aku juga meniup dan tak sengaja mengecupnya, itu artinya kita telah berciuman secara tak langsung..." Duarrr, Namine langsung dingin dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

Sekitar 20 menit dan perlengkapan kemah mereka jadi. Api unggun dan juga tenda untuk menginap. Tapi, apa yang memberatkan kedua insan ini hingga membuat mereka menampilkan wajah cemberut seperti itu?

"Kita sudah dapat menghangatkan diri... uhmm, sekarang masalah tidurnya..." Ucapan Roxas pelan layaknya cerita kismis *Kisah Misteri

"Kyaa! Roxas? Kau tak berpikiran kalau kita akan tidur berdua didalam sana kan?" Teriak Namine kearah Roxas yang tengah mengacungkan jempolnya. Duaaaaghhh, Roxas langsung dipukul Namine untuk sembilan kalinya dalam seminggu. *Ingat mereka dari satu dusun.

"Ugghh, tapi... kan aku yang membuat tenda... Arrrrrrgggghhh!" Roxas kembali dipukul Namine yang sangat murka dengan jempol Roxas barusan. "Aku takkan mau tidur berdua dengan seorang pemuda yang bahkan bukan suamiku!" Namine menjadi semakin kesal dengan sikap Roxas. "Kau... kau pikir aku seorang yang mesum, huh?" Roxas kembali bangun dengan merapikan seragam kebanggaannya itu. "Tentu saja!" Si Namine kembali teriak kesal kepada Roxas. Setelah pertengkaran hebat itu, semuanya menjadi hening untuk sesaat.

"Namine..." Panggil Roxas di dalam kesunyian. Namine hanya meliriknya kesal di dekat tenda. Roxas berdiri dan berjalan mendekat menuju Namine berada. "Aku minta..." Belum selesai Roxas berbicara, tiba-tiba ada segerombolan suara yang menyerbu telinga kedua orang yang sedang bimbang itu.

"MALIIING... MALIIING!" Spontan Namine panik, tapi tidak dengan pak hansip kita yang gagah berani dan siap siaga. Hobinya yang selalu nonton tutur tinular, membuat pengetahuan beladirinya yang terbaik dari kepala hansip tiap dusun. Ilmu keyblade dua tangannya juga tak tertandingi. Tidak sekalipundibandingkandengan Ex-hansip Sora yang tewas di tangan warga apartemen diatas.

"Namine... maaf sepertinya aku harus menjalankan tugas sebagai hansip sekarang..." Tegas Roxas kepada Namine. Namine hanya melihatnya sayu dan membuat sedikit senyum *Terpaksa* yang mungkin dapat menghibur Roxas.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati, ya... dan cepat pulang ke rumah..." Gulp, Roxas tersipu dan langsung membantin mukanya ke tanah *Eh, maksudnya dari hadapan Namine*

"Tunggu aku pulang, Namine..." Ucap Roxas sedikit samar sementara maling sudah jauh lewat. Lalu dia berlari pergi mengejar maling itu dan tak sengaja mengaktifkan kemampuannya untuk "Dash".

"Tu... tunggu dulu..." Namine kembali berpikir setelah kepergian Roxas malam itu. Entah kenapa dia merasa bingung. "Percakapan tadi... seperti percakapan sepasang suami istri..." Blushhh! Muka Namine merah dengan sendirinya di tengah malam yang dingin tersebut. "Kau bodoh Namine..."

-0-

Sementara itu kita kejar pak hansip yang sibuk dengan perkaranya. Dari kiri dia terus berlari. Berusaha memotong jalur yang akan ditempuh si maling. Tapi ngomong-ngomong kemana para warga yang pingin nangkep nih maling?

"MALING... kami capek... huff... hufff... tunggu kami... woi... tunggu... huff... huff..." Si Roxas melotot bingung kearah belakang. Garuk-garuk kepala. Kemudian bersihin telinga. Sikat gigi juga. "Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk ini...!" Setelah dia ditipu dan dibodohi Author, Roxas tersadar dan kembali mengejar maling itu. Tapi *Lagi?* kemana maling itu berlari?

"Di... dia kemana ya?" Roxas terus berlari tanpa arah. Tapi tak juga menemukan jejak si maling. Beberapa detik kemudian sebuah jeritan datang dari arah pinggir sungai. "ROXAAAAS!" Roxas langsung nyambung dan segera mengetahui kalau itu adalah suara Namine. "Sial... maling itu sekarang pasti..." Belum selesai dia mengomel dalam hati, sebuah jeritan lagi-lagi menyambar langit. "ROXAS TOLONG AKU!" Kali ini Roxas benar-benar merasa kesal dan pergi menuju tempat mereka berkemah!

-0-

Di markas *Maksudnya tempat kemah mereka* Namine sedang diminta kerja samanya oleh sang maling. *Hah?*

"Jadi kau tak ada uang?" Kata si maling mengganas dengan gigi yang putih nan mengkilap. Namine tak bisa menjawab karena mulutnya ditutup perekat. Dia hanya bisa menggeleng dan mengangguk. Barusan dia mengangguk.

"Hmm, bagaimana dengan dirimu? Kau belum menikah, kan?" Kembali lagi si maling bertanya dan ternyata pertanyaan ini membuat Namine seakin ketakutan.

"MMMMMM... MMMMMM... MMMMMMMMMM!" Entah ngomong apa, tapi yang jelas dia berkata-kata tentang "ROXAS CEPATLAH DATANG!" atau hal seperti itu.

"Huh? Kau ngomong apa?" Si Maling makin penasaran dan mencoba untuk membuka perekat itu. Tapi sebelum sempat ia membukanya, sebuah keyblade melayang kearahnya dan dia berhasil menghindar. "Huh?" Si maling bingung dan perlahan mulai dapat melihat sosok Roxas dengan pose bertarungnya.

"Namine!" *Putar lagu Satrio Wojo Ireng* Aku kan kembali... tuk membela... kebenaraaaaaaan...!

"Wah nih hansip ganggu aja... barusan aja mau..." Dia tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya! Ada apa gerangan?

BUAGHHHHH!

"Shut up... how dare you touch my best friend, you MALING!" Sebuah serangan Roxas lancarkan dan sukses melemparkan si Maling jauh dari Namine. Sedangkan Namine sendiri...

"MMMM... MMMM!?..." Sepertinya dia berkata "Roxas... sahabat!?" Roxas yang menyadari Namine langsung menghampiri dan melepaskan perekat itu pelan-pelan. Beberapa menit kemudian. Sungguh adem ayem sekali si Roxas. Gerak tangannya gemulai membuka perekat itu. Bak penari yang menarikan tarian super lembut bak pelembut.

"Kurang ajar! Rasakan ini hansip gila!" Tiba-tiba si maling kembali murka dan mengeluarkan keyblade-nya yang ternyata adalah X-Blade *Mampus*

"MMMM... MMMM...!" Maksudnya "Roxas... dibelakangmu!" Roxas lagsung refleks dan melompat menjauhi si maling. Kali ini adalah momen antara hidup dan mati. Pak hansip siap bertugas demi keamanan warganya. Itulah janjinya ketika diantik oleh pak RT. Dia akan selalu ingat dan akan terus berusaha untuk menjaga keamanan dusun itu walau harus kehilangan nyawanya.

"Keluarlah! Two Become One!" Di lain sisi, sebuah suara lagu kembali muncul dengan heroiknya. Roxas mengoyak seragamnya dan memperlihatkan angka 212 yang tertera di dadanya. "Hyaaaaaah!" Jreeeeng...

*Nyanyi* Roxas... Roxas Sableng... Sora... Sora gendeng... Roxas... Roxas sableng... Gurunya... Sora gendeng *Lagu Wiro Sableng untuk yang inget aja* ^^

Kemudian dari angka 212 itu muncul sebuah keyblade dengan warna hitam dan putih. Menyatu dan selaras dari bawah hingga ujung kuncinya. Kemudian ia genggam kuat-kuat dan melompat menuju si maling.

"Event Horizon!" Teriak Roxas histeris sambil mengayunkan keybade kebesarannya itu. Si maling spontan kaget dan terkejut *3hal yang sama*

"Tidaaaaaaaak!"

"Event Horizon!"

"Tidaaaaaaaak!"

"Event Horizon!"

"Tidaaaaaaaak!"

"Pergi sana! Kemarikan barang curianmu kepadaku, dan... get out of our sight... you maling..."

"Tidaaaaaaaak!" Si maling akhirnya pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan tenang. Tak lupa pula dengan barang curian yang ambil dari para warga. Roxas tertunduk dan berjalan tergopoh-gopoh untuk memakai kembali seragamnya yang sudah tercabik-cabik.

"MMM..." Panggil Namine ga jelas.

"Ah... Namine... tunggu sebentar... aku akan melepaskan perekat ini..." Roxas langsung mencoba untuk melepas perekat dari bibir Namine yang terkekang. Dalam hitungan detik perekat itu lepas dan hal paling mengejutkan datang ke hidup Roxas. Namine langsung melompat, membiarkan bibirnya yang baru bebas itu untuk pertama kalinya disentuh oleh bibir seorang pemuda yang telah dua kali menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Cuppphh...~  
"A... ah... Namine?" Kejut Roxas setelah ciuman itu berakhir. Wajah mereka berdua merah bukan main. Air mata itu keluar dari kedua mata Namine. "Oh, demi Keyblade... aku tahu kita sering bertengkar... bahkan saat SMA... tetapi, aku tak tahu kalau kau..." Ucap Namine sambil mengusap rintik air mata itu.

"Kau tahu... walau waktu SMA kita sering bertengkar... aku terus mencoba untuk mengawasimu... bahkan sampai detik ini..."

"Benarkah?"  
"Iya... sebab itu aku melamar pekerjaan sebagai hansip di dusun itu... hanya untukmu... aku rela berlatih untuk melindungi warga dan juga untuk orang yang kusayang..."

"Roxas... kau..."

"Sudahlah... tak ada guna kau menangis sekarang, simpan tangis bahagiamu ketika nanti kau kulamar didepan ayahmu..." Dan senyuman Roxas yang menghangatkan hati Namine itu membuat kisah ini berakhir. Mereka berdua berjalan pulang bergandeng tangan dengan erat. Tetap saja, jika kalian bilang kisah ini adalah kisah yang aneh, mungkin ini adalah kisah teraneh. Tapi bagiku tidak. Karena kisah ini agak sedikit aneh. *Plakkkkk  
Inilah kisah Hansip dan anak pak RT. Inilah kisah cinta author yang terbengkalai. Inilah kisah cinta yang aneh. Inilah kisah Roxas dan Namine. Tak lupa ini kisah daripada tewasnya guru Roxas yang dibakar massa apartemen.

Kisah Hansip dan Anak Pak RT

-END-

_Testimoni Author: Halo, lagi iseng niih... *Judul yang kemaren* sekalian nyari ide buat AM, karena itu saya nulis ini sebagai selingan untuk mengisi absen saya. Oh, mohon maaf kalau misal tidak lucu ataupun menarik. Namanya juga iseng. Ya, dibuat sekendak hati saya. Hehe... Jangan lupa untuk mengucapkan halo kepada Roxas dan Namine yang selalu memberi saya inspirasi. Juga jangan lupakan main protagonist kita, Sora yang telah dibakar oleh Marluxia. OK, sekali lagi saya katakan, membaca adalah satu-satunya yang akan manusia lakukan untuk menempatkan dirinya di dunia..._

Salam, LunarMetacore


End file.
